Blue Skies
by Sanomo
Summary: Sometimes even the bad days can have good moments.


**Blue Skies**

With gentle ease she draws the tip down the center of the fingernail, her patient stroke leaving behind a streak of carnelian. The brush fans out, yet still missed the edges. Pearl goes back to finish. Eyebrows knitting in concentration, to far enwrapped in what was supposed to be an enjoyable activity. The hand over top of her palm giggles when her fingers curl, stroking the underside of a pudgy wrist. That laugh is free spirited, kind, loving, tender, and so much full of love. Enough to disperse some of the storm clouds.

Still, the feelings are there, like a perpetual sensation of dropping from a great height playing on loop in her gem. Pearl takes a moment to rub the big jewel in her forehead. Frustration built towards a flat sigh. It should be easy to just-put it all away. To hide all these thoughts that want to clutter the room of her mind. If only it could be so easy to be rid of this, but why wasn't it?

Pearl painted another nail while taking the time to consider that youthful face. It was hard to tell who he had inherited those features from. They were dark, those eyes, but she likened the feeling they conveyed to that of a very friendly sheep. Especially with such springy hair. Not that she was inferring Steven was an animal of some kind. Even if his table manners were a little...poor. _Especially when those cookie cats are involved._

With the final touches Pearl makes sure the cap is screwed tightly before she takes the Childs hand and brings it close for scrutiny.

"How do they look?" Steven asks, a bubbly happiness in his words.

"Yo Stevey you looking hot." A comment thrown from a small pair of legs sticking out from behind Pearls tall, yet skinny frame. White boots unable to touch the ground even when draped over the side of the couch. Purple tinted hair consumes her face when she sits up. Stubby hands part the heavy curtain reveals a wide grin.

"Aw shucks Amethyst." The boy blushes, even bats the air to shoo away the compliment.

There is a wink given somewhere in all that hair.

The small glass bottle rattles when it is placed on the coffee table, caused by the unsteadying hand which places it. Pearl grabs for it with the other, clenching the tiny glass bottle between both to keep it from falling, from-shattering. An ungodly familiar sound pervades her ears and shakes her spine.

Steven is on his knees, "Pearl?" scared to scoot ever closer. Afraid he might cause her more undue pain keeps him away. Knowing it was best to let a more experienced gem take control of the situation.

That hand is her lighthouse during choppy seas, those purple fingers stroke against her skin as they hold her; crawl slowly towards the end of her arm, "Gentle." Amethyst whispers, a rarity for such a usually loud gem. With encouragement, Pearl lets go, and Amethyst makes sure Pearls hands are returned to her lap. "Remember to breath, P" Amethyst demonstrates by swallowing a slab of air. Expanding that thickset body of hers.

Pearl copies, although, it is a struggle not to cough on the unseen smoke; but a frantic blink washes the images away. She is back in the house. A comforting hand having cheekily snuck itself round her waist. Steven, with those deep black eyes which she still cannot discern whether they were from his mother, or father.

Steven makes sure not to get the same bottle, that one is left where it was placed. "Can I do your nails?" So caring, and unfortunate, that he sounds so strained that it makes Pearl feel ashamed for her little outburst. _I've been a mess this whole week._

She's tried many times to retrace her steps.

To out her finger on the cause, but cannot find the trigger, this time.

His hands worry. Leaving un-dried nail polish on his palms.

Rather than give need for worry Pearl gingerly outstretches herself.

Steven is hesitant. The fear is a rusty nail pinned between his joints.

Pearl makes the move. Gracious that nothing pops into her head to make her arm to stiffen in freight. In fact, it is quite slack, too slack, a dead fish almost. Fingers tickle the spot right above her sash.

The cap is unscrewed and Steven begins to paint her nails.

 **. . .**

A grumble makes its way down to her ears. Remarkable how she could hear anything with such dense hair; so big and square.

"Hey! Keep it steady." Came an angry shout.

A pair of sunglasses which could reflect either the intensity of the sun, or the gentleness of the ocean catch a stray band of sunlight as they are adjusted. Yet all the tall gem can see is a pair of tiny legs straddling the sizable wooden beam she is holding. There comes no apology, or better yet she makes no effort to acknowledge one. It is there in the way she straightens, the way she puts her other hand back upon the wood.

Those small feet swing upon the beam, toes fidgeting inside the thin material. An adorable sight for those bellow, an inconvenience to the one above. Her reach having diminished due to...a series of unfortunate miscommunications-is what Peridot was now calling them. Between her and her new (as Steven put it into earth terms) family. The rough beam prickles her behind as she slides across to get what she needs. Things were much more of a struggle without her limb-enhancers. Hmm, yet maybe that wasn't the best way to put it. As Peridot felt a better sense of accomplishment doing things in this more primitive fashion. As she puts the drill in her lap and slides the massive metal bracket into place over the damage. Her fingers prod the large crack in the wooden beam. They feel the roughened sharp splits.

"Garnet…"

"A little fusion fun. That's all, Peridot." Such a calm voice. So serene.

A face swings over the side of the beam. Lips are curled, hair extruded into the sharp point of a diamond, "I really wish you wouldn't cut me off."

"Sorry, can't help but see it coming." A chuckle.

"Yes well," Peridot swings her head back up to look at the crack and position the bracket into the optimal position so that it could support the brunt of the strain without allowing anymore damage to be done physically to the beam, "if you would elaborate more I might be able to come up with a better solution. Furthermore, do you think it wise to be doing combat training  
within Stevens living quarters?"

Although she was bellow Garnet was sure that Peridot had her hands on her hips. "It was all in good fun." She explained, as if the sparser the details gave more clarity to everything.

As if the word fun was a complex enough term to explain- everything. Such round about ways of what she thought of as the gem trying to get out of elaborating upon her actions. Sure, when you have an on-call repairman. _Yeah sure_ _, why don't_ _we just have Peridot come and fix this, or the broken microwave, or…everything._

"You know we don't think that way about you."

Peridot growled, unsure why she should feel defensive. "I said nothing."

"I didn't ask this time." Such vagueness was…aggravating.

Peridot heard a chuckle which dwelled deep in that large chest.

"You infuriate me,"

"I know."

"Yes, well, just making sure that we're clear." Peridot began to drill pilot holes through the ones in the plate.

The whirring twisted the feelings of those occupying the room, though not visibly in Garnets case. Limbs locked. Her lips nonplussed as the tip of her tongue licked the backs of teeth hidden within. This would be fine. Pearl-would be fine. Their work wouldn't add to her current unfortunate cloudy spell.

Shavings fell as dying butterflies and brush the super thin material of her form. Although Garnet enjoyed any feeling that touched her senses; the wood shavings however, weren't at the top of that list. Not like air. Oh, how she loved the way air worked its magic. The most marvelous invisible presence on this planet. Intangible, add unpredictable too; you can't predict what something will do if you can't actually see it now can you?

Some wood shavings fell into Garnets afro. She was unaware of this. Charmed with thoughts of forces even she couldn't predict. This planet always amazes her. New constants continuously popping up on this beautiful blue ball. New friends for Steven, and new gems for them. Her shades reflect the small dangling leg as her lips curl.

Those feet vanished, taking an unsafe stance as the smaller gem put her full weight on the drill with its tiny motor coughing due to heavily incurred abuse.

Yet with such a deep and commanding voice, it easily boomed over the noise of the drill. "Peridot!" This had been a mistake. One rather so unfortunate, yet unavoidable, as far as Garnet could 'see'.

For having gotten the other gems attention also drew painful memories. Of times best forgotten. Those times that were already forgiven. However, it was hard letting go of the past.

The drill died, and Garnet heard Peridots croaky voice, "What?"

"Be careful. You might slip." Even though she was sure the gem was tough, could take a beating well above that of a normal fall. Still, Garnet didn't like to see her friends hurt. The outcome of which would have been far worse if it had been allowed to happen. Not here. Not for 'their' group. But later, when Peridot went home a little grumpier than average because of a broken drill, and-without asking for that bit of advice.

Garnet felt the gentle coax in her mind, the cool whisper when sapphire was trying to let her know something. A way of avoiding a worse outcome. Garnet took one hand from the beam to adjust her sunglasses. Her tick, or nod as a thank you to the seer in her head.

Those shoulders had gone locked. Hand rigid, the nail polish still wet and glistening. Pearls eyes were wide as a deer caught in headlights. Not frightful (at least on the surface), that she was able to keep well hidden from Steven and Amethyst. The two of which looked as if they were diving for fish without masks. In this case it was easier to smooth things over, to wash that anxiety from that pale face with a thumbs up, and letting more of a smile show. Garnet even showed a little teeth to stack the future better in Pearl's favor. At least that's what the whisper thought best. A parent who never wanted to steer their child in the wrong direction.

A slow blink allowed a little resemblance of happiness to return to those sky-blue eyes. Or invigorate them at least.

Garnet Waved.

Pearl returned it in kind with shaky fingers as a smile crept out of the sadness.

Peridot spoke, "I'm ready to get down now." It sounded annoyed for needing to seek help. "Here let me hand you the drill and stuff first." The words helpful now, not as nocuous as when they had first meet. Gone were the insults to her constant...being. After so many centuries with the same gems Peridots new dynamic was refreshing. Again, this planet always had a habit of throwing new things their way in the most unexpected forms. Not bad, just somewhat unforeseeable that these new-family members had a far easier and shorter time adjusting to living on Earth. Garnet had thought it would, or should, of taken them at least a little longer. Then again this was the magic in the air, wasn't it? _This place,_ Garnet thought with a rueful smile to herself.

For a few seconds as she dangled her legs over the beam Peridot took it all in as well. What to her was a completely unique trait to the beings populating her new home. Such a waste of time these dwellings were. Yet it wasn't like Peridot was on some sort of schedule now that her ties to homeworld were cut. No more threats from superiors, or having to answer for any mistakes. She could make them all she wanted; sometimes on purpose to get a giggle from _her._ As Garnet said, she was her own gem, and could decide how she wanted to spend her days here. Whether that was trying to accomplish everything, or... _I need to get back to Lapis_ , Peridot reasoned.

Blue, lots of it, under her feet swelled a ghostly ocean. Reflective of what must be happening back at the barn. The others were oblivious to the imaginary ocean constructed by Peridots own mind; having an enjoyable time with their painting activity. Although Peridot thought of a better method than localizing the canvas to a small part of her body, why not paint everything on her form. _Interesting_ _,_ _that may make a unique morp._ Rather than herself, an analog might be better suited. Maybe she could get Steven, or better Amethyst, to volunteer.

Peridot gave a shrill scream as she felt something grab her leg.

A calm voice answered for the hand that was giving a sort of tickle to the back of Peridots calf. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Garnet said.

Face slight with green, Peridot coughed her embarrassment into a closed fist. "Yes, well…I'm fine."

With her feet back on the ground Peridot breathed a bit of relief. Not because she was afraid of such a meager height. Heck, Lapis has taken her on a short trip before...once. It was Garnet who had become a gem that Peridot felt held as much useful information as Steven about this planets…peculiarities, with hands so large and strong. Even the slight pressure as she took her down forced an intake of air.

"Wow-Thanks." Peridot says as she takes a few steps away to begin to pack her things into an old leather bag scavenged from under a pile of junk in the barn. At first Lapis wanted to use it for meep morp, but with some persuasion Peridot got to keep it. It had become very handy for holding things. Now that she didn't have her limb enhancers the gem was without the convenience of having multiple tools on hand (sort to speak). Really, why make only one tool fulfill _only_ one single purpose. Clearly these 'humans' were still technologically behind gems by...oh how incalculable a number. Their television might be something to call homeworld about but what category would that even fit in? Homeworld doesn't have television. And the theaters were for higher class gems such as that of the Diamonds, or those well beneath them but considered to be of a noteworthy status still.

There was a nod, but no reply. Again, that was sufficient enough from Garnet, at least. Anyone else Peridot would expect a little more words in an exchange, unless it was Lapis too. This was what Steven called courtesy, rather wasteful of one's time to eat it up with fluffy words, but this _was_ earth. Peridot would think that these humans with their short life spans would want to speed things up rather than waste precious time on…formalities. Those were for the diamonds anyway, who did these humans think they were? Diamonds? Peridot openly scoffed into her shoulder as her eyes rolled in her head.

She looped the bag over her shoulder while laying a hand over the flap to keep everything secure inside. Peridot's other hand grabbed the strap for some unconscious moment of security as she stepped forward. The tip of her hair a meter to measure how far her head had to tilt back in order to look up into those patient features. A handshake that was seemingly stronger than the gem nestled in the palm of that hand; even more so it swallowed Peridots like the mouth of a gem beast. Yet a kind smile spread, and Garnet made sure not to linger long with the gesture.

"It's been fun..."

"Yes, it has."

"...but I must be getting back to the barn." Peridots fingers lightly drummed on the weathered leather strap feeling the rough stitching where it had been re-sewn, by who? That was a mystery Peridot really didn't care much about. What was interesting was the gem before her. An enigma with hair 'almost' as extraordinary as her own. The records in homeworlds archives reflected poorly of her character. Which was much richer an experience in person. She had been wrong; which Peridot was wholly willing to admit now of her initial reactions to the fusion. This-Garnet 'could' be intimidating, even dangerous with the way she threw her strength about. However, her behavior when they first met, after the...hiccups, then there was the almost fusion, and the singing (although still silly), and everything else after. What changed it the most had been Steven, or specifically the way Garnet interacts with him, that caring, thoughtful, and often considerate time spent with the half-gem boy. Anywhere else, with anyone else, Steven might not...Peridot understands why homeworld, why the diamonds are so afraid of this planet. It not only inspired the very first rebellion in gem culture, but because of the way this planet affects everything's perception of which comes to breath from its atmosphere. It might be worthwhile to study the composition of the air, maybe it has traits which are different from the other planets they had colonized before. The life was certainly strange from what she had seen compared to other planets in other systems.

Garnet calls Peridot's name, freeing the gem from her thoughts.

Her _hmm_ still carries the contemplative tone that had captured her attention before.

"You should be getting home now"

Referring to her place of dwelling got her feet moving. Peridot ran to the warp pad and was gone in a flash of crystallized light.

Garnet turns at the sound of disappointment.

Steven is frowning. Toes splayed on the coffee table. Showing off the fresh coat of nail polish. There is a slender arm perched across his shoulders.

Pearls nails are a very warm rose color. She minds the polish when her hand closes in comfort around the teens round shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be back again-soon." Irritation is painted better than her nails as she notes the stray marks onto her skin. The back ends of her pixie cut fray even more as she dips her nose to her breast. Pearl looks down the length of her nose at the tips of her flats, crossed, next to Stevens's feet on the coffee table. Under the thin layer of fabric she can make out the nervous twitch of her toes as they cross and un-cross.

The couch cushion sinks low as Garnets heavy frame settles in next to Steven. Her fingers are caught by the boys' brown curls.

"She'll be back." A knowing statement.

"Yeah, things are soooo much more funnier when P-doh comes around." Amethyst's thickset frame is pressed into Pearls side; two ill-fitting puzzle pieces of a much beautiful picture.

Pearl harrumphs.

And Amethyst pounces, "You jelly, P'!"Such a cackle should only come from a cartoon hyena, not-a physical being who was much older; very much older.

"A pearl such as myself, jealous? Of a Peridot," Pearl harrumphs, "Whatever you two get up to is hardly anything to be worried about." Those rose-tinted fingernails flash out in front of her. They curve and dance side to side as they descend lower and lower like a leaf before falling on a swollen purple knee. For a moment Amethyst looks into Pearls eyes, can see them clearing. All the things the gem had been fretting over pushed to the side in order to express her desire. "That is one thing I do not need to worry about, Amethyst."

 **. . .**

Blue sky above, green growth beneath, and a slanted wooden roof in-between.

Such beauty was lost to her. Lips fretting, as fingers much the same blue color as the ocean wrestled nervously, maybe even angrily, with each other. No sort of dominant play going on here. Simply a means to whittle away the time and her feelings as they needle her mind gratuitously.

Fear of the past, of the present, and of an uncertain future. Well, maybe Lapis Lazuli _knew_ the kind of future she wanted, yet felt it might have been easier to extinguish a star. A pipe dream, was all she made it out to be. As if a gem such as her could ever have anything resembling happiness graced upon her. As if she deserved to be happy. These thoughts spoke in venomous whispers with sharp fangs that bit her mind with lethality. They inflicted scars. Opened the wounds that were freshest first, before going for the older ones.

 _Steven was wrong, I'm a horrible person for what I did to all those other planets, what I could have done to the earth if I hadn't been poofed. That mirror had been my punishment. Those thousands of years hadn't been enough. The sentence should have been longer. He had no right letting me free._

As the thoughts formed, her eyes turned to mirrors. Lapis was unaware the pool of water in front of the barn slowly began to drip into the sky.

"Lapis? Are you up there?" Said a loud scratchy voice.

Water came back to the earth. Some made it into the pool, while the rest soaked into the dirt.

Lapis crawls to the edge of the roof. That green gem in the middle of Peridots forehead sparkled with childish exuberance. Reflected in those eyes as well.

"Wait one moment! I'll be up." The gem calls.

Those slight arms wrapped themselves around her knees. Lapis really wasn't in the mood for company. A grumble helped her chew her already raw lip.

Wood shingles creak and flex with a need for replacement. "Hey." Peridot greets, as she struggles to keep her bearings with the weight of the satchel.

A grim face with blackened eyes and a lethargic hand that paws the air. "Hey." Lapis returns with much less energy. She struggles to keep her hand from simply going limp as she sets it back in her lap.

"I see you are-still on the roof." Peridot points out; the exact same spot she had left her when she had been summoned to Steven's home in fact.

Lapis snorts, however could she move? Her legs felt like rocks rather than the pure weightlessness of light.

"I make a cool lawn ornament, huh." As Steven had informed them of the proper earth term for all the meep morps which occupied the front of the barn. Peridot thought them more like sentries. Except-you know-without the whole being able to protect them thing, which was a project termed: in the works.

Lapis had a feeling this had been more for her benefit, to help set her at ease if they were to be thought of as such. Maybe it was to put them both at ease really? As with any unknown noise, or weather phenomenon, insistently evoked thoughts of a threat to their safety. And Peridot never said it aloud, but she probably would have labeled it something to do with homeworld if not for the tight hold over her lips.

The strain of the weight could be heard through the painful stretching of the leather straps as the bag was set down so that Peridot might take a seat. Two and a half hand lengths between them. That always seemed to be the length lapis measured in her head. A reasonable distance. A comfortable one? A safety zone so as not to invade another's bubble. Except, no one was truly safe at any distance so long as there was even a bit of moisture in the air. _She should be afraid like everyone else_ , Lapis reasoned, except-this was Peridot. Her emotions and intents were as visible as her gem. To argue that was a waist of energy. Especially when Lapis felt she had so little at the moment.

Eyes as green as her gem, while being just as sharp, noted the suns lazy stroll across the sky, now high over their heads. Shriveling their shadows close to their forms for warmth (or comfort?).

Their shoulders meet awkwardly; Lapis being much taller found her tricep stabbed by Peridots. Those two and a half lengths were now zero. The semi-wet smell of stagnant water mixed with and washed out Peridots oily metallic one.

Peridot went stiff as stone.

A cause for alarm? Had Lapis finally done it? They weren't really like the other two. Who never seem to keep their hands off one another. At least from what Lapis saw of the gems that made up Garnet.

There was that one time-after the boat trip with Steven…she was pushing too much. Of course she was. _Learn to read the mood,_ Lapis chastised her own ineptitude.

From the shingles around them, to half her body, was suddenly, forcefully, bathed in a faint green glow.

Peridot had her hands over her gem in an instant trying to stifle the glow. "Sorry." She apologized. Her lip set in a deep frown, "I'm still having trouble with my gem."

Such a uniquely Peridot way of putting it. Trouble? 'Really?' was what Lapis wanted to say, instead she snorts loud enough to disturb the birds in the tree's behind the barn. Would one call that kind of reaction something to be trouble by? It was flattery at its worst. Wasted on someone as undeserving as herself.

Though Lapis found it a struggle the expenditure of energy was well worth it. Taking those tiny hands off that glowing gem to stare into the eye of emotion; sort to speak. Or more frankly, the heart. That's what their gems were right? Their...hearts? Well, Peridots was a dazzling network, layers of crystalline anatomy. As intricate as her personality, while not so deep or secretive.

Lapis had never seen her gem, but she was sure there would be parts that were hidden, dark, sinister even, under its blue glow.

She said nothing more yet gave a smile which came off rather strained looking to Peridot. It caused the gem some grief. To know that her...that Lapis was experiencing such an unfortunate distress.

"Would you like to watch Camp pinning hearts?"

"No." Tone flat while more of her weight began to rest upon the other.

"How about we make some meep morp?" Peridot proposed.

"No."

"How about you help me feed the fish."

"No."

Fingertips nervously tap against one another, "Is there anything you want to do?"

Again, Lapis answered with that frank two letter reply, however her actions next caused some confusion for Peridot. The steady glow became a thumping pulse, intense and frantic, the green light was beating almost such to that of a heart trying to pump all its vital blood out.

Those blue hairs tickle of a shoulder, even with such thin wears in the way of Peridot's sensory receptors. What humans called skin. Peridot assumed it could be called the same thing for gems even if that wasn't a completely accurate statement.

Lapis closed her eyes. The thoughts had gone slightly quiet; still there, but had at least shut up a little bit so she could think. Comfy, surprisingly considering how small Peridot  
was. Bony too.

She turns her head till the side of her nose can touch a swollen cheek. Instantly a shiver courses through those small thighs. Oddly enough this too was pleasant, but it touched a feeling inside that caused her some regret. She did not want to dominate Peridot. Not like how things had gone with Jasper. She can see it so clear. When they were fused, when they had been that thing. The orange flesh shivering. How Jaspers-the veins in that thick neck bulged as she struggled; to break free of the mental hold she had been trapped in. That Lapis had trapped her in. Had taken such a proud gem and broken her. This was what lapis did. She broke things. Planets, and gems alike. It made no difference to a Lazuli

 _We are horrible, aren't we?_

Allowing a little selfishness Lapis drags a finger down Peridots leg. The response thrilled her horribly so.

Peridot might as well of been sending a distress beacon out of her noggin.

Such jubilance made Lapis sick to her gem. Especially, when it was made for her. She didn't deserve any of this. Steven, the barn-Peridot. Her frustrations bubbled. Lapis twisted away; undeserving. Hands finding her eyes. A comfort taken in the pain she caused herself by pressing hard enough to see stars. Such lonely stars they were.

Frustration boiled into anger, "why do you put up with me?"

Confusion settled like a misbehaving insect, "I don't get the question? I've never had a problem with you Lapis. If you remember, it was you who had the problem with me. But I thought-you-we were passed that now. I mean we've been getting along fine? Haven't we? Did I do something? I told you that if you had a problem that you could tell me and I would stop immediately."

As Peridot shifts the blame onto herself it only heated the others emotions more, "No! It's not your fault. Stop-stop putting all the blame on yourself Peridot. I'm at fault too. I can be the bad guy too."

Those eyes swirled with blue as Lapis opened them to look; to take in everything as she had been trained to do in the mirror. Green cheeks, green eyes, less green hair though. Small, and oh so vulnerable right now; always really. Lapis' fingers lace over her chest to be held there for good measure. Waves of thoughts swept over her mind. The swell gained fervor once more.

"But you aren't that bad a 'roommate'" Peridot quoted Steven's term for their living arrangements; was it also supposed to be humorous. What with that eerie not so hidden snicker?

Peridots lashes flutter; she takes a gulp of air as she allows one of her hands to wonder close to a blue cheek. Hovering, but never touching. Keeping a boundary between them. Safety, Peridot assumed to be for the others benefit.

Nostrils flare as they eject air. Lapis grabs the green hand not so kindly and cups it too her cheek. "If you're going to comfort me at least do it properly." The words angry, yet her eyes closed  
when skin met skin.

A strangled hiss makes Peridot squeamish.

"Your bad at this."

"I'm trying." Peridot grumbles. Gem pulsing, albeit at a much calmer pace. Gentle, steady, the green, although bright, was more becoming now. At least in Peridots case, and this only being from only Lapis' point of view.

Things take a turn with lapis' next words, "You should hate me."

"I don't."

"I was the reason you got stranded here."

Peridots fingers tap a little hard on Lapis' cheek, "No." Air fills that small chest. Peridot observes the movement of the trees; proof of some unforeseen factor. "My mission was to come to earth and check on the cluster. It was-inevitable I'd meet the crystal gems at some point. Then the rest..." She took a moment to go over everything in her head. Carrying the variables and thinking of all the outcomes. Unlike Garnet, she didn't have future vision. But there was only one clear path. Always, only one clear path, "the rest would follow much the same. If not exactly as it happened. I could never beat them, and I probably would have always wound up joining them...may I?" Such confidence through-out the entirety of her rambling on the inevitableness of fate, yet coming to those two words her voice shrank to a whisper.

Lapis sees that the hand is hovering near the tuft of hair which frames the side of her face. Tiny fingers wiggle in anticipation.

"Knock yourself out." She shrugs and the feeling of anticipation is...not something she likes to think about. Far to pleasant.

The glee cannot hide. It shows in Peridots eyes and the curve of her lips. She is quick to lay her touch upon each of them. However awkwardly so they were positioned on the roof.

"Ouch." Lapis frowns.

"Sorry." Peridot says with painted cheeks.

There was a strange heaviness to the hair. Peridot would have thought the opposite, but no. Lapis' hair was sort of like a lead weight in her fingers. It didn't struggle to flow through them, however, it fell out of her hand with an eerie deadness. Curiosity caused a need for a closer inspection; again, Lapis was not so keen as to have her form mishandled.

"I'm not going to let you touch me if you're going to abuse the goods." How the grin swallowed the others self-confidence so easily. Lapis had turned Peridot into a stuttering, apologetic mess. "Chill." Words Lapis regretted. Delicate went hand in hand with innocent; Lapis did not consider herself such.

Things ran a little smoother thereafter. Peridot enjoying her 'studies' of the mysterious properties of her roommate's hair. While Lapis twiddled her thumbs and bit the inside of her cheek nervously; her eyes focused on the horizon before them.

She felt the pull of her emotions; the desire to give into them. To caste everything to the side. To ... "Sometimes I wish I could leave again." Stern, focused, eyes and chin tilted upward so she could be face to face with Peridot.

Apparently, it was something worth scoffing at, "Why would you want to do that? It's not like there's anything out there for you." She said, touching a nerve she didn't consciously mean to touch so foolishly.

"Is there anything here for me either?" Suddenly closing the distance between them. Her eyes are challenging. They make Peridot shy away from their scrutiny.

"We-I-I thought that-um this was our home away from homeworld? We are free-from them, and their rules. We can be whoever we want." Peridot wanted to add a 'with' to that whoever, but that be too much to say; currently.

A blue hand grabs hers, "We can never be free from Homeworld Peridot. They'll come for me, for you, for Steven, and the gems." Somber truths; things which should not be spoken aloud because somehow that would suspend the magic which had taken over their little slice of earth.

Yet always and ever defiant Peridot says with as much a stern face as she could, "I won't let them take you, ever."

Lapis inches close till her lips can brush a quivering green cheek, "You're just a Peridot." The words uttered in such a manner that lapis hops will still trigger some of the indoctrination ingrained in the others psyche. That homeworld had instilled in all of them. Know. Your. Place.

"So what!" Peridot brimmed with anger. She turned the tides by reversing the hold, while adding her other hand to make sure Lapis couldn't get away. "I'm no ordinary Peridot anymore! I've got powers!"

Seeing such bravado from someone so pint sized-how those dimples deepened and those green cheeks expanded in anger. Lapis found her mood dispelling. She laughs, and cries, and is thankful that her world shrinks to just the two of them and the roof they are sitting on.

Homeworld is forgotten. Jasper...is forgotten. Lapis can forget all of it for one blessed moment.

"Thank you, Peridot."

"Wow, thank you too, Lapis. Although I'm not quite entirely sure for what."

Lapis rubs her thumbs along Peridots cheek, her smile cheeky, "Guess it's a mystery you'll never know the answer too huh?"

"That isn't fair! You can't know something that I don't."

"Oh," a hot breath turns green flesh warmer, "well I guess you'll just have to get comfortable. That's going to happen a lot in our home away from homeworld."

Peridot's giggle isn't so sweet, but much more maniacal instead, "I will discover all the secrets of this planet!" The statement was meant as a challenge unto herself; so why did Lapis derive so much pleasure from the others professed forthcoming victory?

Hair fluffed, cheeks bloated with mirth; that blue hand curled under her chin. Laughter tumbled like grass clippings caught in a gust. She was…Lapis was…Peridot knew what kind of gem she was, classification, facet, and cut-but beyond all that was still being written, all the data was still being logged before she might draw her conclusion. Who was Lapis Lazuli?

 _Infuriatingly true, I do still have a few mysteries left;_ to join in on the fun Peridot let her lips widen.

"Heh, still needs some work. You look like a feral gem." This got another laugh that began and ended with a series of snorts. After which silence took them, and took them pleasantly enough without the need for kicking or screaming. What else to do but to settle in.

 _BARK, BARK, BARK._

Orange face alight with happiness, and a little drool. Lush green vine whipping as frantic as her movements. Its stubby paws scratched the side of the barn leaving behind an orange residue.

Lapis and Peridot observe the living vegetable. It's roundish body, and oddly animalistic features; such as limbs, and a mouth. Not something naturally occurring on earth as 'human' scientists might say.

"You think he's hungry?" Peridot asked Lapis, "ARE YOU HUNGRY VEGGIE-HEAD!" The gem shouts below.

The vegetable tilts its head, as if it didn't get the message.

"She's always hungry." Lapis says.

Peridot rubs her nose proudly, "Well, she's a growing girl, of course she would be."

With a laugh as noisy as a song bird, lapis said, "Of course you'd say that." Unable to hide a smile bigger than the hand in front of it. "Well," The gem stands, a signal which makes Peridot do the same. Their difference in height more noticeable now. "let's feed her then?" Without warning the gem draws in the moisture in the air to her back where it forms a pair of squabbled wings. Lapis then hooks her hands under two armpits and glides them down to the other member of the barn.

That weightless feeling made Peridot's gem flip-flop. Totally different from levitating on a trashcan lid, less solid, more…terrifying if she were being honest.

The greeting that awaited was warm, wet, yet not displeasing. Peridot was affectionate, nurturing. With plenty of good girls mixed between jarring head pats. Which the vegetable responded in kind. Nipping at the gems green fingers. A solid couple of barks too.

However, the 'animal' grew calmer when standing before blue feet. Settling onto, presumably, its backside. Veggie-head tilts itself just so. Mouth slightly open so it could vacuum in the air. Lapis greets with a single stroke from the ridges of what is probably her forehead to the stem in the middle of her back. That was enough for the vegetable. Whom gave a comforting purring sound, instead of a noisy bark. Then, she breaks into a trot around the two of them. A prideful strut, as if saying to the world that these two beings were hers. Her caretakers. Her…parents. Something, that others could put a label on yet the three were at a loss as to how to define their dynamic. Maternal words didn't exist on Homeworld.

They watch her, and she them. Pale green, and pale blue, against dark black, the kind of black which stole the affection of your heart.

Veggie-head's tongue lolled out, a teaser, to get them to bite. To come to her. For she really wanted those pets from the blue one again. So rarely given, yet absolutely amazing. The blue one had the right amount of pressure behind her strokes. While the green one was wild and uneven. Bordering on unwieldy when she was brimming with excitement.

"Bark, bark." Said Veggie-head, rolling onto her back easily enough due to her shape. Yet mindful of the stump lest she get stuck like times before.

"Ooooh, someone's going to need a bath before their meal." Peridot chuckled, humored by the prospect of engaging in earthly chores to show doting and affection. Hands clasped together. The gem's lips spread to each ear. She found the whole bathing concept thrilling. Earth creatures were wholly inefficient in their ability to simply will the dirt away, not like a gem could; since they are made of light and all; which clearly still proves their superiority to this planets species.

Lapis frowns with her words, "Don't expect me to help." Crossing her arms.

"This is a partnership Lapis, you have to do _your_ part."

"Well she never sits still."

"She's just a free spirit like her Aunt Amethyst." As they began to stroll towards the barns wide entrance. Meeting and passing what were several makings from two-very interesting minds. Lumps of metal, bottles in different states of usability or none at all. An umbrella flipped upside down with the upper torso of a scarecrow impaled upon the handle. Its legs posed in a frozen trot a few feet away. Suggesting that they may be pursuing its other half which had-cheated on it with the umbrella? Was that the meaning behind it? Neither were dead set on that connotation just yet; it was still a work in progress.

"What's an-Aunt?" Lapis paused by another Meep Morp. A single ear of corn taped to a lamp post, which then was secured to the ground by a few irregular lengths of rebar snaking their way around it like roots of a tree. The blue gem peeled the corns husk just a hair more to expose the little yellow teeth inside. She then continued their walk without another thought of her morp.

Peridot followed, flaying the air with her fingers as she explained, "It is another one of those human things. Like the Greg-dad. Steven says he's Veggie-head's Uncle. Although this seems to be simply another one of his silly naming games. Like shoes. Really, their just feet coverings. That's more appropriate a description for such an item. Wouldn't you say?"

Lapis nodded her agreement, none of this really interested her but everyone seemed less annoyed if she nodded to whatever they said. Sometimes she would pretend to pick something off her forearm. She didn't feel like it at the moment.

"I told him that Veggie's ours and that I don't get why he's trying to worm his way into our group dynamic; he's got the gems anyway. Let us have our own thing."

Lapis nodded again, although actually in agreement rather than to placate her roommate. The less the crystal gems got involved in their cozy little slice of earth the better. "I don't like Amethyst thinking she has rights to Veggie either."

"She doesn't know how to take care of her own stuff from what I've seen of her room."

"You've been inside the Temple?" Lapis snarled her lip.

Unaware of the others anger, "Once, only in Amethyst's portion of it, though I rather hope Garnet and Pearl keep their spaces much tidier." Peridot says as she steps around a small mishmash of metal piled up. Some were leftover parts from the drill, and others she had scrounged from the barn. They were arranged to look like a face. Sprockets for eyes and a heavy motor chain arranged in a frown. "She says," Peridot gestures with air quotes, "she's got a system. Yeah," Peridot snorts, "a system."

Lapis laugh's much to do at the expense of another.

"Let's just say I don't think I'll be making another visit until she embraces a new form of organization." A snort flares a stubby green nose.

"Good."

"Huh?"

Her blue dress sweeps behind her as Lapis edges around the small man-made pool of water to the right of the barn doors. Lapis takes a seat in a beach chair. Making sure to pull her skirt to proper length so it's just shy of her exposed ankles. She folds her hands over her chest and tucks her chin into the crevice of her clavicle.

"You really aren't going to help me?"

"Nope." The gem nibbles the side of her cheek to seal her lips so the conversation can end appropriately.

With a huff Peridot looks down at her vegetable companion whose all bright eyed with vine tail a swinging.

"Bark. Bark. Bark." Veggie-head rambles. Pawing the ground to freshen the earth so its scent sticks to her nose. Alluring enough that it makes the vegetable roll in it so that she may carry the smell with her.

A small green foot stomps the ground right by the wiggling pumpkin, "Stop rolling around in that mess and get yourself cleaned off or else you will not be getting anything to eat." Peridot points to the pool of water which is still, but not stale, and nearly a matching blue to that of Beach City.

Veggie-head laps at the foot which causes Peridot to recoil. The gem clenches her fists at her waist, yet a puffy pouted lip tries to be intimidating, "No! You are filthy and have to properly maintain your form Veggie. Now-listen to me, and get in the pool. No! Don't show me your belly, I am not interested in that right now…Lapis!"

Eye's mirrored the carefree disposition of the clouds as Lapis now watches their slow crawl. Giving no inclination having heard a word. Her thumbs twiddle one another soothingly.

"Fine! Come here."

"Bark!" The vegetable quickly bounces out of reach.

Peridot lurched, arms forward and pumpkin width apart.

"Come here now." She tries another step. Hesitant, with due reason.

The pumpkin takes another as well, "Bark, bark."

Peridot stabs one of her tiny digits towards the ground, "Sit!" Her voice booms across the hills of the farmland.

Veggie-Head does as she is told; her rump lands on the ground. The pose held for more than four seconds before the vegetable thinks that her owner may enjoy it if she were to roll onto her belly. Though she forgets about the stump this time in her excitement. Now pole vaulting from side to side as she tries to expose herself.

Peridot rubs her temples, mumbles, then reaches down. That orange stomach spasms as tiny fingers hook underneath. Peridot hoists the vegetable into her arms.

"You shouldn't do everything for her." Lapis chastises, her chin still aimed skyward.

Peridot grits her teeth, "Well she won't listen when I talk, so the only way is to show her." Her statement received well from the vegetable in her arms. If, Peridot thought Veggie-head had any ability to understand her. Green fingers skimmed the top of the pumpkins head. Peridot sighed, _If only._

A small smile just as the cloud shadowed her view of the blue sky. _Just like the ocean,_ Lapis thought, as both arms twitched in her lap, her knees tighten to stop the involuntary motion. _They are here now._ Her neck may have been composed of light, but it still hurt to move it so fast.

Blue eyes followed that small green figure, tight body suit, nowhere as fashionable as Lapis thought her own clothes were. Then again everything about the other gem was in the name of being efficient. Lapis snorted, _how does that explain the height?_ Maybe not everything then. Though this was homeworld stuff that Peridot probably could have easily explained to her, not easily, what would be thought to be layman's terms for a gem as knowledgeable as her though.

The two marched (one being carried in this instance) to the edge of the pool. The cloth of her body suit shifted, shallow divots as her shoulders began the wind up which resulted in a splash as water welled up.

Peridots voice boomed again in the open air, "Now paddle around till your clean." She instructed their…roommate? Pet was a word Steven told them was what he would refer to the vegetable-but that didn't sit well in Lapis' mind. Veggie-head was more like how Peridot put it, they'd made their _own_ kind of kindergarten. One that left no holes behind. No reduction in their lands hearty glow. No destruction attributed to Veggie-heads growth at all. The things they had grown on this land invigorated it, not decimated. The pumpkin had been born from the good things of the earth. Plants were a good thing, it meant the land was thriving, that the world was still living, that Steven was right. What homeworld had done could be reversed. It hadn't been too late.

Lapis eased her legs straight. Hands brushing up the sides of her shoulders to instill more comfort to her claims.

The end of the chair sank, "Lapis?" Peridots face was a mixed drink, brows knitted yet lip trying to put on a comforting upturned greeting.

When Lapis speaks, it is low, but confirming, "Yeah." Is all she says along with a nod, and a slight smile. It is enough to assure the other.

There comes barking from the edge of the pool. _Their_ Veggie-head had her paws on the grass.

"Don't forget to wash your stem. I don't want to find ants crawling around it again." Peridots tongue darted out quickly before retreating to allow a loud BLEUGH out after.

There was a bark of acknowledgment before the pumpkin disappeared below the rim of the pool.

Lapis crawls to sit beside Peridot. Shoulders not quite touching. The silence there. Pleasant for one, while creating a nervous energy for the other. Building, and building till a bright flash of green. POP, like a snapper, and Peridot is grumbling about her gems 'unfortunate' malfunction…to Lapis it would be better to call it a betrayal of one's feelings.

Peridot still didn't get it.

 **The End**


End file.
